Brachyhypopomus Electric (BHE) fish is known for its signal-cloaking behavior that allows it to avoid predators by shifting its electroreceptive pulses from low frequency to less detectable high-frequency through a phase-delay “head-tail” Electric Organ Discharge (EOD) with an energy saving consumption [1-3]. The BHE fish signal-cloaking strategy produces broad frequency electric field close to the body, causing its low frequency field to be cancelled by the local field, hence the predators are unable to find them. There is a risk of releasing huge amounts of heat during electrical discharge by the metal oxide thermal memcapacitors. This causes reduction in energy converting efficiency and is not beneficial for energy storage or for computing purposes. Special features of memcapacitors in negative and diverging capacitance received attention in the memristor/mamcapacitor society [16-17]. Martinez-Rincon's group published an article emphasizing the utility of negative and diverging capacitance in computing: “The resulting memcapacitor exhibits not only hysteretic charge-voltage and capacitance-voltage curves but also both negative and diverging capacitance within certain ranges of the field, due to its simplicity and unusual capacitance features. We expect it to find use in both analog and digital applications.” [17]. Our group developed the first nanomemcapcitor with negative and diverging capacitance made of non metal oxide materials and reached a superior performance in plasticity, elasticity, stability and high power and energy density without environmental pollution and current leaking [6-7].
Circular current induced by junctions of aromatic molecules of the delocalized molecules has drawn interest from theoretical scientists [18-19]. Scientists have envisioned its future applications. The goal of this research is to develop a memcapacitor device that performs signal-cloaking, which mimics BHE's behavior saving operational energy and enhancing the energy storage under the conditions of electrolyte-free, nature ACHE-free, metal oxide-free and reagent-free.